


Collectomania

by phendrifts



Series: phendrifts' Xenotober 2020 [11]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Gen, Humor, Xenoblade Chronicles Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phendrifts/pseuds/phendrifts
Summary: Dunban and Reyn have a very important mission. (Day 13 - Collectopedia)
Series: phendrifts' Xenotober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947715
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Xenotober 2020





	Collectomania

**Author's Note:**

> originally a [tales from the farlands](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825357) episode i didn't have enough ideas to flesh out. here ya go!

“ _ Purr- _ leased to meet you!” Reyn held a small kitten in front of his face.

Dunban chuckled, and returned to the map that Shulk had given them. “Put the poor thing down, Reyn.” 

“Aw, c’mon! Just look at ‘im.” Reyn turned the creature to face him. “They’re just a little tabby cat.” Reyn planted his new pet on top of his head. “Come on, Tabby.” 

Dunban and Reyn were out together looking for new things to fill out Shulk’s collectopaedia- a personal index of everything contained in their new, boundless world. As much as Shulk would’ve loved to go fill in every page himself, he was busy this week at town hall with Melia, so he asked Reyn and Dunban to go venture together in his stead. 

“I do enjoy spending some time out of the colony every once in a while,” Dunban said, placing his hands firmly on his hips. “But I don’t have the slightest idea why Shulk enlisted us to fill out the collectopaedia. I don’t exactly think we’re the best at naming things.” 

“Speak for yourself, old man.” Reyn laughed, picking up a deformed looking rock on the ground. “How ‘bout this, eh? Gonna call it… Boomerang Rock.” 

“Reyn, that’s just a rock. There are rocks everywhere- we’re not going to collect each and every single one of them.” 

Dunban’s chastisement was cut short by Reyn tossing another rock into the old soldier’s hands. “Maybe, but it’s fun. What would you call that thing?” 

It was small, barely the size of his palm. Dunban scratched his chin in thought. 

“Come on, don’t take too much time with it. Just do the first thing that comes to mind.” 

“Uh, small... rock.” Dunban blurted out. 

Reyn nodded silently in agreement, his fountain pen running across the parchment. 

“Hey! Don’t write that one down!” 


End file.
